poipoipoiAishiteru Kiku-sama CH1
by juliette'sakuta ryusei
Summary: Mei Hwang.adik yao yang ingin pergi ke pasar tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Kiku Honda,cowok yang disuruh oleh Yao untuk menjaga Mei kemanapun ia pergi,tetapi dengan adanya Kiku disampingnya,ia mulai jatuh hati pada Kiku


KRIIIIIIINGGGGGG!

Mei Hwang pun terbangun ketika jam bekernya berdering menandakan bahwa pagi telah mata yang masih mengantuk ia segera pergi ke kamar kakaknya,,yaitu Wang Yao untuk meminta uang untuk berbelanja ke pasar.

"kak...kakak ayo bangun"kata Mei sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Wang Yao yang masih terbaring di kasurnya

"aru,,,ada apa Mei,,apa kau tak melihat aku tidur aru?"kata Yao sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk

"minta uang untuk berbelanja kak"katanya

"ambil sendiri sana..."kata Yao yang tidur membelakangi adiknya itu

Mei pun berdiri lalu berjalan kearah lemari Yao untuk mengambil dompet milik kakaknya itu.

"ketemu"kata Mei dalam hati ketika ia melihat dompet Yao yang terselip di antara baju-baju kakaknya itu

"nii-sama,aku pergi ke pasar dulu ya?"ucap Mei

"hmmm..."jawab Yao singkat.

Mei pun pergi dari kamar kakaknya yang sedang tidur itu lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah yang bergaya China itu,langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kiku berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sambil melipat tangannya.

"mau ke pasar Mei?"tanya Kiku,menoleh kearah Mei

Mei tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kiku,tetapi gadis itu terus melihat kearah Kiku meskipun Kiku terus menyebutkan nama Mei berkali-kali,tetapi tetap saja ia masih melamun sambil menatap dirinya.

"aku tanya,kau mau kepasar?"tanya Kiku lagi dengan nada yang menaik membuat Mei tersadar dari lamunannya

"a...ano...i...iya memangnya kenapa?"tanya balik Mei,membuang mukanya yang memerah  
karena malu.

Kiku hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kearah ia sudah berada dihadapan Mei,Kiku langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah,membuat muka Mei semakin memerah karena malu

"kenapa kau malu seperti itu Mei?"tanya Kiku yang semakin mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Mei,dilihatnya wajah Mei sangat merah karena jarak wajahnya dengan Mei sangat dekat,bahkan jarak wajahnya dengan Mei hanya tersisa 5cm

"me...menjauhlah Kiku-sama"pinta Mei dengan muka yang sangat merah karena malu

"tak mau"tolak Kiku yang mulai memegang lengan Mei,membuat muka Mei semakin merah.  
Kiku yang melihatnya itu-pun mulai merasa kasihan padanya.

"ahahahaha,baiklah aku hanya bercanda Mei"katanya sambil menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dari wajah Mei.

"haah,yokatta"Mei menghela nafas lega

"hei,,kau mau kepasar kan?"tanya Kiku

"ya"jawab Mei singkat

"aku akan ikut denganmu"kata Kiku

"a...are? tapi kenapa?"tanya Mei seolah tak percaya atas kata-kata Kiku tadi

"aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi kepasar sendirian,lagipula dipasar itu sangat berbahaya tau,aku harus melindungimu Mei"jelas Kiku

mendengar penjelasan Kiku,muka Mei kembali memerah karena malu.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini Kiku-sama?,kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik kepadaku?"tanya Mei

"ahahaha itu perintah Yao nii untuk menjagamu Mei"kata Kiku sambil tersenyum kepada Mei

"oh,ternyata perintah Yao nii"kata Mei singkat

"tapi kata Yao nii,aku bebas melakukan apa saja kepadamu"kata Kiku membuat Mei terbelalak mendengarnya

"A...APAAAA!?"seru Mei sambil menyilangkan tangannya pada tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Kiku lakukan pada apa saja katanya,apa dia akan melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan dengan dirinya? pikir Mei yang sudah berfikir sangat jauh

"tenanglah Mei,aku tak akan menyentuhmu kok,kalau aku melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu kepadamu,bisa-bisa repot aku kalau aku yang menjadi pacar pertamamu Mei"kata Kiku sambil tersenyum licik kepada Mei

Mei hanya menatap Kiku dengan tatapan yang sangat ketakutan,sedangkan Hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Mei yang sudah ketakutan duluan

"nah,,ayo kita pergi ke pasar sekarang"Katanya sambil menarik tangan Mei.

author note:nah aru chapter satunya uda selese.

kali ini Ju-chan bikin fic Hetalia

maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang bagus atau kurang dimengerti ane minta maaf karena ane masih belum bisa pake kata-kata yang sangat bagus aru #ngenes phsyco ==

ane minta kritik dan sarannya ya

review please

arigato ne aru xDa


End file.
